crownandflamefandomcom-20200215-history
Kenna Rhys
Kenna Rys is the protagonist and one of two playable characters in "The Crown & The Flame" series. She is the Queen of (prior to her mother's death- princess) Stormholt and the only child of Queen Adriana. Background Kenna as a child was pretty unsure of herself and thought she would embarrass her kingdom because she wasn't as girly as other princesses. However her mentor and guardian Gabriel told her that she needed to be strong for the future, and other such comments of support. With time, Kenna's traits slowly began to change. In the first book at chapter 5: if you chose to pay 16 diamonds you can unlock a memory from Kenna's childhood. Personality Kenna as a kid wasn't as confident as she was as an adult. She used to believe that she wasn't a normal princess because she wasn't as girly as other princesses. In her adult age she is shown to be a smart, independent confident woman. She believes in justice and that no one should fight for her. Relationships Dominic Hunter Kenna's relationship with Dominic can be romantic or of mutual friendship depending on your choices. It is known that Dominic and Kenna were childhood friends. At the first book on chapter one, you can make Kenna kiss Dominic during fighting training. If you do your relationship with him will be romantic. After you kiss him the two of you will keep fighting and you will tackle on him. At the same moment Gabriel will come, make it clear he doesn't like the compromising position he has found the two of you in and tell you your mother called for you. Later while you are walking with Gabriel, he will tell you that Dominic loves you, as a retort to your claiming there was nothing romantic and that he is only a childhood friend. If you chose to wear a dress later that evening Dominic's attraction level for Kenna will grow . Close to the end of first chapter they can confess their love to each other before they are separated during an attack, in which Dominic stays behind to allow Kenna a chance to escape. After two years Kenna was making an army to avenge her mother and became queen of Stormholt. Dominic has becamo her secret agent. Kenna still cares about Dominic and talks about him to a monk. At chapter 3 of the first book, if you chose to pay 25 diamonds you can see when romance first sparked between Dominic and Kenna. You can see their first kiss. At the end of the first book at chapter 18 Kenna runs and kisses Dominic, and later if you pay 30 diamonds they can leave the party and go somewhere private. In the second book, at chapter 13, you can pay 19 diamonds for Kenna and Dom to get “intimate” with each other. And yes, that kind of intimate. Gabriel Amarne Gabriel is Kenna's protector. He would do anything for her and doesn't like to see her sad .Kenna considers him as her father and is very sad when he was killed while fighting Helene. At first book chapter 6 he wanted to fight Severin but Kenna insisted on her doing it. Reluctantly, he accepted. Queen Adriana Kenna loved her mother even if she was against her plan to marry her and unite five kingdoms . At first chapter her mother is killed and Kenna promised she will avange her. Kenna gets angry a lot when some one mentions her mother in bad way telling she was stupid for trying to unite five kingdoms and that's why she lost her head . She was surprised when she found out of her mother and Leon's affair. Raydan Lykel Kenna first meets Raydan while having dinner with the ruler of Aurelia, Annelyse Adair. Raydan saves Kenna from Prince Marco, and pledges his loyalty to her. In Book 3, Raydan pretends to betray Kenna and pledges his loyalty to Azura in order to gain advantage for Stormholt. Val Greavees Val has an aggressive and reckless personality, and at first she displays intense arrogance and dislike towards Kenna, but after Kenna defeats Severin, Val warms up to her and eventually becomes loyal to her. She is shown to be a kind-hearted person who is always willing to help Kenna defeat her enemies...using physical means. Kenna can choose to spar with Val on the beach using 30 diamonds. Sei Rhuka Sei and Kenna don't exactly hit off, but when Dominic is captured by Hex, they come together to help save him, and end up becoming best and close friends. Sei is willing to use her fire powers to assist Kenna and Dom. Annelyse Adair Annelyse is shown to be a person who is concerned for her looks. She betrays Kenna in book 1 by handing her over to Prince Marco, but Kenna can choose to forgive her. Annelyse is also extremely concerned for her people, this is shown when she evacuates them to save them from Hex in book 3. She also cries when she discovers she allowed Hex to attack Aurelia using a dragon. Whitlock Whitlock is the leader of the Technocrats. He sees Kenna trying to solve the maze of the Technocrats, and decides to join her. Kenna can also learn about his past and discover that Hex adopted him when he was a little boy, but he is not loyal to her. Diavalos Diavalos is King Luther's son, who accompanies Kenna on her quest to save Dom under his father's orders. Azura After Azura kills Leon Stirling, Kenna swears to avenge his death and defeat Azura. Category:Characters Category:Stormholt house Category:Queens Category:Playable characters